Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by bittanybook
Summary: Zuko's running away. He runs into someone. song-fic read and review


I don't own the song or the show

Zuko walked down the dirt path thinking about how alone he was ever since he was six.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever know_n

He didn't know where he was going, but he was running away. A year ago, he had brought in the avatar's friend. It didn't feel as good as he thought it would. He felt guilty and knew that he didn't belong with his family.

_Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Of course, this dirt path was always empty. No firebender dare went through it. Rumor was there was a girl this way. An extremely powerful one. His dreams were shattered when the avatar disappeared again.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

His whole region was sleeping. He was the only firebender awake. Nobody would notice he left.

_Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

FLASHBACK:

It was his sixth birthday and he wanted to spend it with his family more than anything.

"Daddy, when are we going celebrate?" a young Zuko asked happily.

"What is there to celebrate?" was the harsh words his father used.

He knew his father forgot. They never celebrated his birthday.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

FLASHBACK

A seven year old Zuko is playing with a young waterbender named Katara. She was his best friend.

Then, his father found out. She was executed the next day.

END FLASHBACK

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

Since then, his only friend was his shadow. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he remembers everything. A stray tear makes its way down his cheek. He continued walking.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

He wished that someone cared enough about him to come after him, but he'd have to wait. No one he knew cared.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

An arrow went through his chest. "Who are you?" a female voice demanded.

"I am Zuko."

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

He contemplated on whether or not he should ask her name. Half of him trusted and the other half didn't. He was reaching the edge and he was dangerously close.

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_I'm walking down the line_

He was on the border of the fire nation and he was bleeding. Oh, yes, he brought dishonor big time.

_On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

He suddenly spoke out loud, "My life is fucked up, but it seems alright. Do you know why?" He refrained from giving her the middle finger.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright_

After that, he fainted. The woman dragged him to her home. She checked all signs of life. They were there. She sighed in relieve. 'He must be a real loner….'

_Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

FLASHBACK

The eleven year old got a scar on his right eye. He'd just lost the battle against his father and now he was banned forever.

His father didn't want him. Never will and never did.

END FLASHBACK

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

'Nobody wants you' his father's voice was inside his head as he slowly opened his eyes.

'Where am I?' he considered a cave, but it was not.

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

He saw his shadow against the wall. It seemed to be mocking him. He had a very shallow heart. Or so he thought.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
_He really wished someone cared about him and his welfare. But…..no one does, so yet again, I'm alone.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

A young woman entered with herbs.

"Sorry about shooting you. I didn't mean to…" she became silent again and cleaned his wounds.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

FLASHBACK

He was 15. His father told him straight to his face that he didn't want Zuko. It had hurt him more than anything else.

His mother told him the same thing.

So didn't his brother.

END FLASHBACK

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

He looked at the woman. "Why is your path empty all the time?"

"Everyone is scared of a banned person. You, of all people, should know. The region sleeps when I get supplies out of your storage, " she shrugged.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"You never notice me, yet I walk past you every night Zuko. I have studied you."

_Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Zuko saw his shadow turned into this woman in his mind. It was a nice thought, but you never know what could happen…they could even fall in love.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

He didn't care anymore. He wanted THIS woman to find him. He trusted her, but nothing's happened yet,

He sighed.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._


End file.
